


Always an Omegasmaid

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Possessive Alphas, Public Claiming, Public Sex, True Mates, Tuxedos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Castiel's cousin Michael is getting married, and Castiel attends the ceremony with his family intending to eat cake, toast the happy couple, and maybe dance a few dances with his sister. He doesn't intend to fight his own cousin for the omega bride or to claim him in the middle of the ceremony. Life doesn't always go the way it's intended.





	Always an Omegasmaid

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the Alpha Challenging Alpha for an Omega square on my SPN ABO Bingo card.

“I hate weddings. Can’t we just do things the way our ancestors did? Spontaneous, scent-based, still public, granted, but at least no one had to dress up. Sequins are itchy,” Anna complains, leaning into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Should we also sleep on the ground and run down our meat ourselves like feral animals?” he murmurs over the music starting up. Anna glares at him as they turn to watch the bridal party begin to ascend up the aisle in matched pairs.

“The food would probably be better,” she mutters back. He has to hide his snort behind his hand as his cousins Hael and Samandriel pass them.

“Just be happy you weren’t asked to be an omegasmaid.”

Anna eyes the sleek floor-length dress Hael wears and nods. “Point.” They watch Hannah and a giant of a man Castiel has never seen before pass them. “I do like Dean, though,” Anna says.

“I haven’t met him yet. I assume that tall man is his brother?”

“Yes, that’s Sam.”

“What kind of alpha is he?” he asks as the music changes and they all stand up in preparation of the omega and his father. Anna is just about to answer, but as the doors open, Castiel is hit with a cloud of the most alluring scent he has ever encountered. All other stimulus muffles instantly. Anna is speaking into his ear, but it doesn’t matter. Castiel’s entire attention is focused on the beautiful omega walking down the aisle on the arm of his alpha kin.

Taller than the average, with sandy hair and a chiseled jaw, his eyes lock onto Castiel a few feet before he reaches Castiel’s row, a clear green rimmed in omega gold as soon as he scents Castiel. Castiel’s heartbeat quickens and his instincts rev up to high alert as the omega passes, blocked from his direct line by several other family members, including the omega’s own kin.

Without conscious thought, Castiel is pushing his way out of the row of seats, ignoring the protests of his mother and father and his younger sister, not caring that he’s making a scene as he stumbles into the aisle. The omega looks over his shoulder at Castiel even as his hand is passed from his kin to Castiel’s cousin, Michael. Michael, whose eyes are focused on _Castiel’s_ omega, pulling him closer even as they step up to the altar.

Castiel growls, approaching the steps they stand on with his teeth bared. Michael stares at him, saying words Castiel can’t hear. He tugs the omega behind him as if to protect him from Castiel’s advance. As if he has a right to deny Castiel his rightful mate. Michael has no business touching _his_ omega.

Castiel is a Dignified Alpha. He has spent his life maintaining a tight rein on his instincts, never stepping out of line, never over-reacting, never letting hormones get in the way of his goals or those of his family. He has never shown a moment of aggression in his entire life.

Which is probably why Michael looks so shocked when Castiel jumps him with bared teeth and balled fists and tackles him to the ground. The surprise only lasts as long as it takes Castiel to get in the first punch. Michael bucks up against his weight and punches back, knocking Castiel in the side of the head and leaving him dizzy. He blinks it away, snarling as he grabs ahold of Michael’s hair and slams his head back against the marble tiles.

Michael has him on his back the next moment, shouting and snarling back as he attempts to rip Castiel’s hair out at the roots. Castiel swings back, knocking Michael off and raising up on his knees to get leverage to slam Michael against the hard floor again. Michael yelps as his head cracks against the edge of a step and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Castiel considers slamming him down once more, but the pull of his omega’s scent combined with the sweet smell of slick is more enticing. He drops Michael’s limp body and stands.

His omega is wide-eyed as he approaches, but there is no apprehension as Castiel pulls him close and noses at his neck. His omega bares his throat, hesitant fingers curling around his jacket sleeves as he submits to Castiel’s touches. Beyond words, Castiel nips at his mating gland, teasing without breaking skin. The omega whines, rubbing up against Castiel’s front, the bulge in his pants edging against Castiel’s, forcing a growl from him.

He turns his omega around and is pleased to see him drop to his knees immediately and present on the top step of the altar, looking back over his shoulder to check that it’s what Castiel wanted. Castiel drops to his knees behind him with a feral grin and rips open the back of his dress slacks, not caring how much they cost or that the entire wedding party can see his mate’s exposed hole. He leans down, spreading the omega’s cheeks so that he can bury his nose in the cloying scent of his slick. Castiel cannot resist tasting him, groaning loud enough to echo off the high ceilings at the delicious taste of him. He pushes a finger in next to his tongue, delighted to find his omega tight as a vice without being impossible to penetrate. Castiel adds a second finger among his omega’s mewling moans, but he soon grows impatient to mate, to mark his beautiful mate up, knot him, and fill him up with Castiel’s pups.

He straightens and hurriedly frees himself from his own trousers, using his omega’s slick to stroke his erection. His omega pushes his hips back in impatient invitation, whining into his elbow as he tries to get Castiel to fuck him. Castiel doesn’t leave him waiting. He lines himself up and slides into the tight, wet heat of his mate, slowly pushing forward until he is seated fully. His mate groans, dropping his forehead to his elbows as he pushes back against Castiel’s starting thrusts. Castiel drapes himself over his omega’s back, wanting to lick and suck at the skin around his mating gland to get him ready for the bite. The collar of his suit gets in the way.

He pulls at the material, tugging his omega straight up onto his knees to get the sleeves of the jacket off, and then the shirt, the sound of the buttons pinging against the tiles a nice accompaniment to the wet sounds of their rutting. His omega turns in his arms, twisting his upper body until he can reach Castiel’s lips and kissing him with a growl, hand digging into his hair even as he nips at Castiel’s bottom lip.

Castiel allows the harsh kiss, but only until his knot begins to edge against his omega’s rim. He shoves his mate down onto his elbows again and drapes himself over him, slamming their hips together hard enough to knock his mate into the hard tile beneath them. His mate clings onto Castiel’s arm wrapped around his waist and wails for more. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. The knot catches just as his omega’s inner walls begin to contract against him, and he clamps his teeth on the mating gland, breaking the skin and flooding his mouth with a heady mixture of blood and hormones, pushing him over the edge. He can feel his mate convulsing underneath him in his own orgasm, his spunk splashing the tiled step underneath them even as Castiel paints his inner walls.

His vision reds out, and it’s several minutes before he comes back to reality, his omega—his Dean—slumped underneath him, smelling sated and happy and every inch of him Castiel’s. Castiel licks at the wound, cleaning up what he can. Disinfectant will be needed soon, and a bandage, but it’s likely both are already readily available, given the ceremony.

The ceremony. Castiel comes back to reality with a sense of his world crashing down around him. He claimed his cousin’s omega in the middle of their _wedding_. He knows nothing of the omega underneath him except that his name is Dean Winchester and he met Michael at work. And now he’s mated the man. Bitten and knotted him so that there could be no doubt of their connection. And in the middle of the wedding. In front of both of their closest friends and families.

Castiel sits up, reluctant to lose even a centimeter of connection with his new mate, but needing to assess the damage and a possible escape route. His instincts tell him they shouldn’t spend too much more time in the presence of others. Too many possible challenges to his claim.

The entire gathering is staring at them in a mixture of shock and dismay, the wedding party having taken several steps back from the altar with wary looks at Castiel. Castiel’s father is helping Michael to his feet, bruised but it would appear unbroken, and glowering at Castiel as if he had just taken his cousin’s most prized possession. In a sense, Castiel had done just that. He should feel shame for what he’s done, but it had been so instinctual and so completely unconscious that he can’t.

He fights the urge to bury his face in Dean’s neck to hide from the looks they are getting, unsure if this strange omega will accept his touch now that the frenzy of mating is over for the two of them. “I apologize,” Castiel manages to rasp out, his voice far more hoarse than he would have expected. He must have been shouting more than he realized.

"To who?” Dean asks with a chuckle, pushing his ass back against Castiel as if to show he isn’t angry. Castiel puts his hands on either side of Dean’s hips to stop the movement, less he embarrass them both further.

“To you. I do not normally—I have never—this is not my usual behavior. I should have approached the situation with more… tact.”

“You mean you didn’t come to this wedding intending to challenge another alpha for my mating mark? I am shocked and appalled.”

Castiel can recognize sarcasm when he hears it, but decides not to bite back. “We are in public. In front of our families.”

Dean glances up at the surrounding crowd and quickly buries his face in his forearms, groaning softly. “Shit, I forgot.”

Castiel rubs a soothing hand down Dean’s back, even as he looks to the crowd again. There is still a hush over the entire church, a sea of shocked faces staring back at him, but there seems to be stirrings in the vicinity of Michael’s parents. Castiel’s father is still helping Michael to stand. Michael, who is glaring through a black eye even as he is handed off to his father, Castiel’s uncle, Zachariah. Castiel’s mother and sister approach up the aisle, both looking cautious, as if they might garner an unpleasant reaction from him.

It is then that Castiel realizes everyone present is still on edge, unsure of how Castiel will react should anyone attempt to move. This is Castiel’s first act of aggression, and it was a big one.

“I thought you weren’t a fan of the feral method,” Anna says as she steps within earshot of the steps Castiel has Dean draped over.

“I… don’t know what came over me.”

“Pheromones, obviously.”

“Can’t say this isn’t the biggest compliment I’ve ever gotten for my scent,” Dean quips, sitting up as best he can with pink cheeks, but smiling. Castiel wraps arms around his middle and pulls him close to scent at his throat again.

“You smell like the best thing I’ve ever scented,” he tells his new mate.

“Back atcha. But uh… mind if we split soon? I uh… I think I’m going into heat.”

Now that the shock is over, Castiel can feel the heat creeping under his skin, foretelling his own rut. Things will be getting serious quite soon if they don’t find an escape route and a bed. “Yes, I believe I am starting to rut as well.”

“Should we say something?” Castiel asks, looking towards his mother and father for an answer. His mother looks like she might be close to a nervous breakdown, watching her son mount a strange omega in the middle of a family function after he’d just finished beating the holy hell out of his own cousin.

“I think you should leave. We will deal with this," says Castiel's father.

“You’ll be paying for it,” Uncle Zachariah growls, glaring at Castiel as he helps Michael to limp away.

“Yes, of course,” Castiel murmurs, eyes drifting to Dean’s bare shoulder.  His knot is still firmly clutched within Dean, and past experience says it will be for another twenty minutes at least.

“Glad it’s all about the money for you, dude. I wasn’t all that interested in mating your son, anyway,” Dean says, glaring over his shoulder at Zachariah.

“Please, let’s just figure out how to stand up and walk like this without embarrassing ourselves further,” Castiel says.

“Cool, sounds like a plan. Hey, what’s your name, anyway?”

The insanity of the situation they are now in hits Castiel like a truck, and he has to bury his face in Dean’s shoulder again to keep from laughing—or perhaps crying. “Castiel,” he says.

“Castiel, huh? Nice to meet you. I’m Dean.”

Castiel can’t help but laugh at the casual way Dean appears to be handling all this. It soothes his nerves. He presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s new mating bite. “It’s very nice to meet you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
